dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Until We Meet Again
is the seventeenth and final episode of the Shadow Dragon Saga, the sixty-fourth overall and final episode of Dragon Ball GT, and the final episode of the original Dragon Ball anime trilogy itself. This episode first aired in Japan on November 19, 1997. Its original American airdate was January 29, 2005. Summary Goku uses energy from all around the universe and kills Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb. The rest of the Z-Fighters come running to find Goku unconscious on the ground, when all of a sudden, the original Shenron appears without being summoned, something that has never happened before. Shenron then heals Goku, and informs him and the other Z-Fighters that he will not be able to grant any wishes for a long time due to everything that has happened involving the Earth Dragon Balls and their negative energy, but Goku asks him if he will grant just one "for old times' sake". He asks Shenron if he can bring everyone killed by Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons back to life. Shenron grants the wish. Everyone begins to worry that Goku is leaving them again. Shenron asks Goku if he will come along and Goku climbs on Shenron's back. After Goku climbs on, a recovering Vegeta runs over and asks Goku where he is going. A moment later, Vegeta realizes that Goku is going to train with Shenron and help fulfill this wish. Before going, Goku tells Vegeta that he is now Earth's protector, and tells him that the planet's safety is in his hands now. Goku and Shenron go flying, and the Dragon Balls begin circulating around Goku. Chi-Chi tells Goku to be home in time for dinner, but Goku and Shenron fly off. Bulma begins to remember her first time meeting Goku when she was only sixteen years old while she was searching for the Dragon Balls and says that she is going to miss him. Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi return to their homes. Goten and Gohan try to comfort Chi-Chi by telling her that Goku always comes back for dinner. Pan asks Trunks if the Dragon Balls will ever come back. Trunks talks to Pan about the Dragon Balls, and is confident that they will again come back one day. Pan looks worried, and she then stumbles upon Goku's Gi. Vegeta tells her to take good care of it and then flies off, leaving Pan alone. Pan, with tears in her eyes, wonders if Goku will ever come back during her lifetime. Goku asks the dragon to stop for a moment at Kame House to see Krillin, who was one of the many people revived by the final wish. They start talking about the past and end up having a little play-fight. Krillin wins and then Goku disappears. Master Roshi thanks Shenron for the Dragon Balls. Goku also visits Piccolo, who is now in Hell keeping watch over everyone there. Goku tells Piccolo that he will get out of Hell someday and then leaves without saying goodbye. Many people see Goku with Shenron, including Yamcha and Puar who are fixing their car, as well as Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, who are busy training. Goku, feeling tired, lies down on Shenron's back. The Dragon Balls enter Goku's body, with the Four-Star Ball going into his heart, and he then disappears. Shenron lets out one final, mighty roar before vanishing. 100 years later, the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament is underway. A now-elderly Pan is the last living Z-Fighter, as all the rest have died of natural causes. She has a grandson, Goku Jr., who is participating in the Junior Division whilst wearing Goku's old Gi. A lady that looks very much like Bulma sits down right beside Pan. She wears the earrings of the Capsule Corporation and is a descendant of Trunks, Bulma, Bulla and Vegeta. She asks Pan if Goku Jr. is her son, but Pan replies "He's my grandson!". The lady apologizes and says that her son is still going to win. In the stadium, there are two statues dedicated to the two most admired heroes in the history of Earth: Mr. Satan and Goku. Goku Jr.'s opponent is none other than Vegeta Jr.. The fight starts and they both hit each other hard. Vegeta Jr. then decides to turn into a Super Saiyan and Goku Jr. transforms as well. Vegeta Jr. then tells him "Hey, that's pretty cool there! I didn't know we could both become blonde!". They resume fighting and the scene switches over to Pan, who looks at the other side of the crowd and sees Goku (now an adult again without his tail visible) watching the battle. She begins running to where he was at, and the scene goes back to the tournament, where Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are still fighting. The people are shocked at the winner of the tournament, but it is never shown who wins. Pan keeps running until she is outside the stadium, but Goku is nowhere to be seen. Pan begins thinking "Pan, you old goat, you must be seeing things again..." (or "You were here, weren't you Grandpa Goku?" in the original Japanese version). Goku is then shown walking through the crowd. A long flashback of Goku's life is shown, with many of the prominent moments of the Dragon Ball series being played. After the flashback ends, Goku catches his Power Pole and flies off on the Flying Nimbus cloud. Goku's final words are "Until we meet again, you guys!". Major Events *Goku uses the very last wish from Shenron to revive everyone killed by Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. *Goku leaves with Shenron, but not before saying goodbye to Krillin, Master Roshi and Piccolo. *Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Goku says his final goodbye to the audience. Battles *Goku vs. Krillin *Piccolo vs. a Hell Monster *Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan) *Goku vs. King Piccolo (Flashback) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect Form) (Flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu (Flashback) *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Adult Form) (Flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Hell *Earth **Unnamed City **Diablo Desert **Kame House **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Tail *Dragon Ball *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *''"Until we meet again, sayonara!"'' is the last thing Grandpa Gohan says to Goku in Dragon Ball before returning to the Other World, after having come back for one day.This is not the case in the anime, as Goku meets Grandpa Gohan once again in "Mystery of the Dark World". *The monster in Hell in this episode looks like the monsters seen on one of the three color pictures of Goku, Pan and Trunks adventuring on various areas drawn by Akira Toriyama for the conception of Dragon Ball GT. *These are the moments and people that are recapped during the final moments of the episode: **Grandpa Gohan's first encounter with baby Goku. **Goku's first encounter with Bulma. **Goku's first encounter with Turtle. **Master Roshi's first appearance. **Oolong's fight with Goku. **Yamcha and Puar's first appearance. **The Ox-King's first appearance. **Goku finds Chi-Chi. **Emperor Pilaf's first summoning of Shenron. **Goku's transformation into a Great Ape at Pilaf's Castle. **Krillin comes to Kame House. **Goku and Krillin rescue Launch. **Goku's encounter with Korin. **Fortuneteller Baba's first appearance. **Yajirobe's first appearance. **Goku's first encounter with Mr. Popo and Kami. **Goku uses Penetrate! on King Piccolo. **Frieza murdering Krillin and Goku's first transformation into a Super Saiyan. **Android 16, Android 17, and Android 18. **Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kills Super Perfect Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. **Goku's return to life for a day and his first encounter with his son, Goten. **Kibito, Shin and Old Kai. **Super Saiyan Goku kills Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. **Goku watching his granddaughter, Pan. **Pan meets Bongo the Rabbit. **Super Saiyan 4 Goku kills Baby with a 10x Kamehameha. *All the events shown in the recap were only from the episodes. No movies are recapped, save for the first one referencing Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *There is no mention whatsoever of Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta (excluding the reference to Baby Vegeta), Trunks or some important Otherworldly figures (King Kai, King Yemma, etc.) in the recap. *The Raditz, Vegeta, Garlic Jr., Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas, among others, are not mentioned at all. *As the World Tournaments are distinguished from each other by the order of their occurrence (22nd, 25th, 31st, etc.), it is unusual that there is never a reference to the number of this World Tournament. *Krillin mentioned the events of "Find that Stone!" during his final meeting with Goku. *On the original Japanese broadcast, the final montage showed a scrolling credit, from right to left, of all the different voice actors and characters who were on the program since the beginning of the original Dragon Ball in 1986. Only a creditless version was used on the Dragon Boxes. **The original "long cast" version is available in a Polish magazine called Kawaii (on a CD). **A TV recording of the "long cast" credits can also be found on the Dragon Ball fansite, Kanzenshuu.[https://www.kanzenshuu.com/features/my-dragon-box-isnt-perfect/ TV recording of original GT credit scroll @ Kanzenshuu.com (under "Main Series Credit Scroll")] *Also on the original Japanese broadcast, the final montage was followed by a preview for the first episode of The New Dr. Slump (1997-1999; 74 episodes). This clip was not included on the Dragon Boxes. *On all the international dubs, including the Blue Water dub and in the original Japanese version, except for the Funimation dub (Mark Menza score version), the opening theme, "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku", is used in the ending scene. *This is the last episode in the Funimation dub to feature the new score composed by Mark Menza. **It's also the last episode to have a replacement score in the entire Dragon Ball franchise as well. *This is also the last episode in the original Japanese version to have the original background music composed by Akihito Tokunaga. *In the original Japanese version, only sound effects are heard in the very end, the flashbacks and everything from the beginning are only accompanied by music and Goku does not speak in the end at all (the last audio the viewers receive from him are "Yoo-hoo!" in the World Tournament Saga flashback). *In the Funimation dub, Sean Schemmel returns to the role of Goku as an adult in the ending scene. *In the Blue Water dub, Jeremiah Yurk returns to the role of Goku as an adult in the ending scene. *The "THE END" symbol after the end of the episode looks very similar to the one from the end of the original Dragon Ball manga. *This is the very last episodic production in the Dragon Ball series, until the premiere of Dragon Ball Super, featuring a new storyline roughly 18 years after this episode. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Episodi 64 (BDGT) pt-br:Adeus Goku... Até Um Dia!!! es:Episodio 64 (Dragon Ball GT) fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 64 it:Arrivederci Goku pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 64: Żegnaj, Gokū… Do następnego razu Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Shadow Dragon Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT